What Brought Us Together
by EverlastingRusher
Summary: He didn't care if it was faith or destiny of his sister, all he cared about was that the brunette was with him every second - Happy Birthday to Ate Lex! a.k.a @Lexizzzzle :


**_A/N DEDICATED TO ATE LEX a.k.a as Lexizzzzle on Twitter go follow her! Happy birthday Ate!_**

* * *

James Diamond was at the top of the world, he was a famous singer, dancer and a hot model all at the same time. Some other people would say that James was, in a simple word an asshole. But no, Kendall Knight also known as Kendall Knight-Diamond knows that James isn't an asshole like everyone says. He was the exact opposite

Kendall Knight, was a normal blonde haired-boy well … Normal until he met James Diamond during one of his concerts. It was like … It was like magic. Both of the boys locked eyes with each other then BAM! Sparks flew instantly.

Kendall felt like … he felt something he never felt before. James just looking at him, with those loving hazel-eyes, staring into green ones. It was like something out of a fairy-tale book and then after that everything was perfect, just perfect.

Now on Kendall's 25th birthday, he never felt happier in his entire life. James by his side, along with a little Alaskan Klee Kai puppy named Fox and along with his own pet pig named Yuma, life was perfect. So perfect

"Hey! What are you thinking about?" Kendall's brunette husband asked him. Laying down next to Kendall on their master bed in the master bedroom of course

"Just … Just about everything" The blonde-haired male replied

"Everything? Huh … You remembered when I first met you?" Kendall nodded "Well … I'm still gonna tell you the story to replenish your mind" James added looking at Kendall so lovingly … Yet so sweet and full of concern for the blonde haired boy

"Okay, suite yourself." Kendall said smiling at a chuckling James

"Very well, it was one of my concerts, remember? You were forced to be there. Katie forced you actually, it was her birthday. Then when I was singing one of my favourite songs which is actually our song …. I looked at you in the eyes and just thought that... Wow, what a beautiful human being. And then after the concert I just had to find you! I had Logan find you because I couldn't actually go out there and find you for myself. Then you knocked on my door and asked why I wanted to see you … And then … Both of us revealed that both of us felt something … Something amazing …" James said smiling at everything that has happened to them, everything wonderful.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna scream at me and ask me why I was here …" Kendall said chuckling. He thought that the reason James asked for him was because well …. To scream at him. Ask him why he was at HIS concert. Kendall even made an explanation inside his head saying that it was all for his sister's birthday and that it was his gift to her

"Naahhhh~ who would want to scream at that magnificent face of yours" James cooed. Kendall blushing at the mere comment. This is what James can do to him; he can turn him putty in just mere seconds …

"Har har. James? Can I ask you a question?" Kendall asked seriously. Okay, he was nervous about asking James about this … But what the heck… He's asking

"Yeah? What is it Ken?" Okay, this is it. Ask him Kendall!

"I … If ... If I wasn't at the concert do you think ... Do you think we would have met? Do you think that you would have love me like the way you love me right now?" Pweh~ Okay now that the question has been asked Kendall now has to wait for the answer. He looked up expectantly at James and saw love in the brunette's hazel eyes, it was pure love.

"To be honest, yes" James said smiling down at his blonde "Faith was what put us together, so even if Katie wasn't obsessed with me then …. I would have met you somehow, some other place. I'm pretty sure of it" Kendall was aww-ed. James was so … Romantic- Cheesy- but romantically cheesy...

"I love you" Kendall blurted out. He … He never felt this much happiness. It felt like ever since from birth he and James were supposed to be together, forever and always.

"I love you too" James said dipping down and kissing his blonde husband on the lips. Pouring out all their love for each other, they kissed, tongue clashing and all. This wasn't a lust filled kiss like some of their kisses; this kiss was full of love, compassion, concern and everything else they felt towards each other. This kissed erased all the doubt they had of each other … But sadly it had to end, they pulled away and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

Smiling at each other, Kendall knew that his life was perfect. Perfect husband, perfect family just … Everything was perfect. Even if faith didn't bring them both together maybe it was something else. Destiny? Love? Or … just them. Maybe the Gods above sent someone to guide them to each other, for all Kendall cares Katie was the one who did it. But that didn't matter, he was just thankful to them. For bringing James and him together, Forever and always

"Oh, happy birthday Ken" James said. Kendall laughed, it was like the umpteenth time James had greeted him. Literally

"Thank you Jamie, for everything." Kendall said going down from his laughtrip

"Everything for you …" There goes again with the cheesy romantic thing.

"_Forever and Always?_" Kendall asked in a childish tone. James smiled and smirked at Kendall

"Forever and Always" James stated "Now want me to show you your gift?" he added. Laying Kendall down and then hovering above him

"Does it involve you? Me? No clothes?" Kendall asked innocently

"Yup" James said kissing Kendall

This was what life had to offer to the both of them, they are both grateful for it. They found each other, they found their other halves. Nothing, no one can stop them. They'll love each other, forever and always ….

* * *

**A/N CHEEEESSSSYYYY ~ XD lol Anyway this was kinda a rush okay? This is dedicated to my Ate Lex! ) Thank you for everything that you have done for the group and always remember that me and a few others will always have your back okay? Don't just look at the bad things look at the good things as well, equal them out. Okay? Anyway …. Happy Birthday! Happy Happy Happy Birthday! And I'm really trying to get Kendall to greet you … Still working on it. Once again thank you for everything that you have done, seriously. It means a lot to us, we may not show it much but we really appreciate it.**

**Okkaaaaayyy ~ I POSTED MY FIRST KAMES! Yeah XD I have like a tons of saved Kames story but I don't want to post it since I'm scared that I suck at it … SO wait a little more longer before I post another multi-chap of Kames, which will be soon since Sem Break is near**


End file.
